Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie is a crossover between Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Uchuu Keiji Gavan, the original Metal Heroes series in 1982. It will premiere on January 21st, 2012. Though Super Sentai series normally have a team up with the previous one in January, Gokaiger's team up with Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, premiered in June as the 35th anniversary movie of Super Sentai. Kenji Ohba will guest star as Retsu Ichijouji aka Gavan, along with his 'Super Sentai roles, Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) and Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue). It is also rumored that the 36th Super Sentai team, Tokumei Sentai Gobusters, will make a cameo. The only thing confirmed as of the moment is the title and the registration of the official website for the movie. Production Earlier this month, Kamen Rider producer, Shinichirô Shirakura (Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Decade) was asked by a fan on Twitter if there would be a Metal Hero 30th Anniversary movie in which he replied in English, "That's a good question." Giving us a clue that he might be involved in this movie. Will this signal the revival of this classic tokusatsu franchise? Hiroshi Watari, who played Gavan's successor, Space Sheriff Sharivan, has confirmed that his character will not appear. Tetsu Inada, who voices Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster), who was stated to be Gavan's friend in the pamphlet for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, has also confirmed his character will not appear. Toei producer Taka-aki Utsunomiya has stated that the intention of the movie is to "go beyond the boundaries of the series and seek a truly meaningful collaboration". Kenji Ohba (now 56 years old) who first started in the business as a suit actor will reprise his classic role as Retsu Ichijou aka Gavan. Filming began in October. "An interesting theme in my performance is about learning how to overcome the passage of time and have the courage!" said Ohba. Commenting on his younger co-stars, Ohba said, "I have a thick face, while they're all younger and clean-faced, and yet they're more serious and less easygoing that I was at their age." Ryota Ozawa, who plays GokaiRed's alter-ego Captain Marvelous, praised his co-star by saying "Mr. Ohba is not a reluctant man. You can learn a lot from him." Synopsis The legendary Space Sheriff Gavan is trapped in the worst prison in the universe, the Gokaigers rescue him from the prison and join forces with him to fight an enemy known as . Plot to be added Characters Gokaigers Allies *Navi *Machalcon Returning Legends Gavan Villains *Gavan Bootleg *Basco ta Jolokia Cast * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don "Doc" Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Retsu Ichijouji, Shirou Akebono, Daigorou Oume: * Basco ta Jolokia: * Navi (Voice): * Machalcon (Voice): * Narration, Mobirates Voice, Gokai Sabre Voice, Gokai Gun Voice, Gokai Cellular Voice, Gokai Spear Voice, Gokai Galleon Buster Voice: Trivia *Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Gavan: **GokaiRed - AkaRanger **GokaiBlue - Red Racer **GokaiYellow - Princess ShinkenRed **GokaiGreen - OhRed **GokaiPink - MagiRed **GokaiSilver - TimeFire *This is the second time a Super Sentai series has crossed over with a series from another Tokusatsu franchise, in this case, Gokaiger with Space Sheriff Gavan of Metal Heroes. The first was the crossover between Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Kamen Rider Decade. External links *Official website *Toei website *Orends Range: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Gavan Confirmed *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Team Up Category:Metal Heroes